My Prince on Omegle
by AlexisMariex3
Summary: Serena and Rini Teller are two sisters who have been named after the moon princesses. This story is about Serena and her life which up until this point has been taking care of her little sister Rini. Serena now tries to juggle school, taking care of Rini, and this new boy. NOTE:This is about Serena Teller not Sailor Moon herself the story has a lot to do with the show thou
1. ASL?

**Hey guys as I said in the summary this is not a story about Sailor Moon or Serena herself this is a story that I'm writing with the idea of Sailor Moon in mind. The TV show Sailor Moon plays a big part in this story but the story is about a girl named Serena Teller and her life which up until this point has been all about taking care of her sister Rini. **

**I really hope you guys like it and I hope you don't think I tricked you in anyway because that was not what I wanted to do. **

* * *

"**Hey ASL?" **

I rolled my bright green eyes at the screen. 'Always an ASL with these people'.

"**18\. F. USA" **

I wrote back quickly. I was on Omegle a site where you randomly connect with a stranger to chat with. I was home at 2 pm and bored out of my mind so I figured why not kill some times and maybe meet someone new.

"**Hey princess how you doing?" **

Hontestly? That was his big line? Wow. Good job dude.

"**ASL?" **

I asked. He didn't really think I was gonna just talk to him? I mean I know at 18 you can do whatever you want but I'm not gonna talk to some 30 year weird guys. I have half a mind to disconnect on him because of that line he just used.

"**19\. M. US." **

He wrote back. So he wasn't a creepy 30 year old. Well so he says.

"**Kik?" **

Boy this guy doesn't waste anytime. Do I tell him? I mean I'm only on here cause I'm bored. Why would I just send him my kik. I don't even know them. I sighed and started typing.

"**Serenax4" **

I sent him.

"**See you soon princess." **

Princess? What is this princess bullshit? I sighed and closed my laptop the heat was burning my thighs anyway. Sighing I looked around my room trying to figure out what I should do today. My mom was at work until late and I didn't really feel like getting out of bed right now. Beep! My phone went off and I grabbed it off my night stand.

"**Princess?" **

The message from Kik said. Rolling my eyes I unlocked my iPhone and saw his name was Daniel Smith. I'm so sure his last name is really Smith. Thou I can't really say anything my kik said my name was Serena Rini when my real last name is Teller.

"**My names not Princess" **

I answered and locked my phone.

"**Wanna send me some cute pics? ;)" **

Dude I don't even know you and you want me to send you nudes? Just another prevy guy surfing the internet. Aren't there normal guys out there ever?

"**No." **

I said simply. I really didn't think he was going to respond after I said no most boys don't and they go back to omegle if they were left to find a slutty girl who will. Beep! Serioulsy? He wrote back.

"**Um Princess have you seen me?" **

I open the message and then realized I haven't seen him. I click on his picture and saw he was cute guy. He had black hair and blue eyes the picture was at a lake and his arms were up on the air like look at me I'm amazing. Was he cute? Yes. Did he have abs? Yes. Did he look good in the picture? Yes. Was he getting nudes from me? No.

"**Now I have." **

I wrote back. This was getting kinda interseting no guy has ever tried this hard to get nudes from me before. I quickly looked at my profile picture I had set up. It was of my the back of head. I didn't really want to people to know what I had looked cause they could be creepy stalkers online. So I had my friend take a picture of my hair in a bun with a bow in it and I had my hand on my neck with my pool in the back ground. This guy didn't even know what I looked like! Beep!

"**Soooo? When are you going to send them?" **

This guy was kind of impossible to deal with right now.

"**I'm not sending them. I don't do that!" **

I the send button but before I could lock my phone it went off again.

"What now!" I shouted out loud. It wasn't my kik this time it was a text saying here. I threw my phone on my bed and ran down the stairs to the front door. I threw the door open and started for the parked car in my drive but before I could get there a boucing five year old ran over to me. I smiled and waved at her while she was still running over to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Serena!" She shouted at me as she jumped into my waiting arms.

"Hey Rini." I told her laughing as I hugged her "Come on let's go thank Kaliee for letting you come over." I walked us back over to the black BMW in my drive way to see Kaliee in the drivers seat with a smile on her face. Kaliee was the oppisite of me with her looks she has bright blonde hair and dark black eyes. We both had pretty average bodies but her boobs were bigger than mine. She was wearing a simply black tank top and jean shorts. From the back seat I saw the same bright blonde hair as Kaliee which belong to her sister Laurin. Laurin and Rini were both the same age and were best friends like Kaliee and I. Laurin had the same blonde hair that Kaliee had but her eyes were bright blue. I waved to Laurin and she smiled and waved back.

"Looks like someone just woke up today." My best friend said her smile changing to a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her.

"So what did you, Rini, and Laurin do today?" I asked as I bounced Rini on my hip.

"Oh I'm sure she'll tell you all about it!" Kaliee laughed. I looked at Rini who I could tell was bursting with excitement to tell me all about the fun she had today.

"Well then I better get inside so she can tell me all about it. She behave?" I asked. Kaliee nodded.

"Always. See you Friday for our lunch and shop date?" Kaliee asked putting the car in reverse.

"Of course. Say bye to Laurin and Kaliee Rini." I told her.

"Bye Kaliee! Bye Laurin! Thank you!" She called.

"Bye Rini! See you soon!" Laurin yelled from the back seat.

"Bye Rini! See you Friday Sea!" Kaliee called before speeding off back to her house. I look over at Rini was still on my hip waving to car even once it was out of sight. Rini's long black hair was in pig tails just how she liked them and her blue eyes were shining. The blue colored tank top matched her eyes and her jean skirt fit her perfectly. Rini and I looked a lot alike even though she was adopted when she was just a baby. Our mom is a laywer who handles lots of different types of cases. One case she had to go to the hosptail to meet with the celint since he was dying of cancer. It was May 24 when my mother was leaving the hosptail for the last time that she stepped outside the front door and saw a baby on the ground in front of the doors. She was perfect not crying just laying the card board box with blankets sucking on her fingers. My mom said she smiled up at her as soon as she picked her up. Myself being 13 was picked up by one of my mom's friends and taken to the hosptail right away. At the time I had no idea what was going on until my mom had told. I ran to the window to see the doctors taking care this perfect baby. The doctor later came out and said there was a note in the box with that said the mother couldn't take care of her anymore. After a few months Rini was ours.

"Serena I have to tell you what Laurin and I did today!" Rini told me over and over again while I walked us inside. Once inside I put her down so she could take off her flip flops and put her back pack on the table in the front room.

"What did you do today Rini?" I asked as I went into the hallway that connected another hallway which led to kitchen.

"Well! Before I get into that." Rini said waving her hand past me "I need food please." Rini is a sweetie but she does have sass. I laughed as we walked into the kitchen.

"Sure did you not eat lunch with Kaliee?" I asked pulling out some Mac n Cheese.

"We ate. Kinda." Rini explained as she took a seat at the bar. Kaliee and her family only eat orgianic food and tofu nothing Rini would like to eat. Our kitchen was a huge open area with the sink, shove, and counter top against the wall there was a huge window over the sink so I could see Rini play while I did dishes or cooked. To the right of the sink was the stove and some more counter space. To the left was all counter top which we called the bar because we had 2 bar stools on the other side. They were for Rini and I so we could sit with our mother when she used to be house to cook for us.  
"Mac n Cheese good mini moon?" I asked her. She giggled at her nickname and said yes.

"Serena can we watch Sailor Moon while I eat please?" Rini asked. She knows she wasn't supposed to eat in the living room but she also knows I can't say no to her very often.

"Okay fine go get pegasus and I'll put it on so you can start watching while I cook." I told her. She squealed.

"Thank you Serena!" She yelped and hugged me then ran upstairs to her room. My mother had named me Serena just because she liked the name Sernea Marie Teller. When we found Rini she wanted to do a cute play on type thing but not like our names both starting with S. So she went online and typed in Serena and little girl name. Serena and Rini poped up and my mother fell in love with the name. Later she found out that the names were from a show called Sailor Moon which was show that aired on carttoon network a while ago. Rini started in the show by falling out of the sky litterally and my mom thought it was perfect because our Rini fell out of the sky and into our lifes. When she told me about it I binged watched every season of Salior Moon and when Rini was 4 I got her started on it. She loved it even though she hasn't seen Rini yet I've showed her pictures and a few short scenes. My Rini is really close to when the show Rini comes in. In the series Rini has a pet Pegasus so one day I got a her a stuffed animal. She fell in love with it and always has her Pegasus when she watches Sailor Moon. I heard Rini bouncing down the stairs and ran into the kitchen.

"Serena here." She said as she put my phone on the table "I heard it go off." I thanked her and she ran into the next room which was the living room and where our Sailor Moon DVD's were. I check my phone to see 4 new messages from Daniel.

"**Aren't I the expection?"**

"**Is your last name really Rini?" **

"**You're last names not Rini." **

"**Is youre name really even Serena?" **

Wow clingy much. And how does he know my last names not Rini and why doesn't he believe me my names Serena.

"**Clingy much? How do you know my last names not Rini and why would I lie about my name?" **I quickly hit send and continued cooking Rini and mine lunch. I heard the duh duh duh duh duh of the Salior Moon theme song then Rini belt out the words. I giggled to myself hearing my sister sing her song.

"**I am not clingy Princess. Just trying to figure out what happened to you as a baby that would make you crazy enough not to send me a picture. And to answer your questions google." **Wait does that mean he googled me?!

"**You googled me?!" **Why would he google me? Now I'm super glad I didn't use my real last name. Beep!

"**Yeah so Serena's your real name? But Rini's not? Or are you just a huge Salior Moon fan?" **I read his message a couple times. How does he know about Sailor Moon? He's only a year older than me so he could've watched the series when it first came out but it was a girl series. Plus I didn't even know about the series until after we had gotten Rini.

"**I'm not a huge Sailor moon. I didn't even know about it until my mom brought it up because that's how she picked the name for my sister. Serena's my real name." **I hit the send button but then started to worry. I just told his guy my little sisters name and not many little girls are named Rini. I felt my phone virbrate again.

"**Oh so youre mom wanted to do a play on thing. That's cool. I have a brother.****Does your sister watch Sailor Moon?" **Just then I heard Rini yelling from the family room I quickly ran to the room to see what Rini was yelling about.

"That's not fair!" She hollered at the tv "Sailor Moon and Darren are meant to be together! This isn't fair!" I smiled to myself when I realized what she was yelling about. It was an episode of the second season in Sailor Moon. I remember being really upset about it too.

"Rini." I said making my sister look up at me with a questionable look on her face "Can you please not yell at the tv when I'm in the kitchen making lunch? You worried me." Rini looked down knowing how much I worry about her daily.

"Sorry Serena but you didn't see what happened!" She cried. I laughed at her and shook my head.

"Oh yes I have Rini. I've watched all the epsiodes remember?" I asked her. She giggled and nodded. Just then something started beeping loudly.

"The Mac n cheese!" I shouted and ran into the kitchen but then turned around and pushed Rini back into the living room with a simply stay. The water was over boiling and something was on fire. I screamed which made Rini call from living room.

"Stay!" I shouted again. I quickly turned off the heat and threw the pot in the sink. The fire went away then I could breathe.

"Serena!" I heard Rini call again.

"It's safe Rini!" I heard her little feet pat across the floor "But we're gonna have to go out for lunch tonight."

"Okay!" She yelled and run to the front door to put on her flip flops.

"Um. Rini!" I called. She came running back.

"Yes?" She asked once back in the kitchen.  
"Rini look at me." I told her and then motioned to the fact that I was still in my pj's.

"UGH!" Rini yelled "You take forever!" I laughed at my sister and ran up the stairs to my room. In order to make sure Rini wouldn't have a fit downstairs and run up here after me yelling at me to hurry I quickly changed my sports bra for a real one and put on jean shorts and a black tank top with a tan and black cardgian over it. I brushed out my hair and threw it in a pony tail and put a bandana around my head. I threw open my door to see Rini standing at the top of the stairs.

"Wow you changed really quick this time." She said and walked down the stairs with a shrug. Little bitch. I raced down the hallway after her and picked her up and threw her over my shoulder running out to our garage which held my car.

"Serena put me down!" Rini whined. I laughed at her and set her on the ground. "Come on Mini Moon lets get you in your seat." My car was my baby. She was a bright red spider convertible. Most of the time the top was down and I couldn't be happier I loved the way the air blew my hair around. That was also the reason I kept a brush in my glove compartment. Rini climbed in to the passager seat and I got into the drivers seat. I quickly used my key to turn off the passager side air bag. I always made sure to do it when Rini was in the car just in case we got in an accident that way she would be safe. I then started my car after making sure Rini had her seat belt on.  
"Where are we going my love?" I asked her getting another giggle from Rini.

"Can we go to Canes?" Rini asked. I smiled and nodded my head yes. I was about to pull out of the garage but I remembered I didn't have my phone.

"Rini" I began.

"Got it." She said and pulled my phone out of her small purse. I laughed and took it from her to see a new message from Daniel.

"Thanks Mini Moon." I said and ruffed her hair. I ingored his message for the moment and drove to the nearest Canes.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I'm going to be updating this story hopefully every Monday so stay tuned! If this story does end up making people mad because they feel I'm tricking them I will be deleting it but it is on my wattpad! My username is the same on here and it is there so follow me for some original stuff! Thanks guys! **

**AlexisMaire **


	2. Pretty Hot Stuff

**Hey guys I'm back with update of My Prince On Omegle! I hope your enjoying it so far! Let me know by reviewing or messaging me! Okay thanks! **

* * *

Once we pulled up to Canes Rini and I jumped out of the car and went inside as always it was super busy.

"Wanna grab a table which I wait in line?" I asked Rini she nodded and I watched her find an open table and sit down. As soon as I saw Rini was okay I checked my message from Daniel.

"**You know it's rude to read a message and not reply to someone." **

I smile down at my phone.

"**Sorry I almost burnt the house down." **

I laughed at myself as I hit send. And waited for the line to even start moving. I checked on Rini too to see her quietly played her DS. Beep! I pulled out my phone to see another message from Daniel.

"**Do I even wanna know Princess?" **

He asked. I giggled at the text and replied.

"**I was trying to make lunch but then Rini yelled from the living room and I ran to check on her. I guess I was in there too long." **

The line was moving at a very slow pace and I was hungry. I checked on Rini again to see her hitting and tapping away at her game. I started to laugh at her because she was trying really hard to do whatever she had to do in the game. Rini had her touge sticking out thinking that might help her do whatever she was trying to finish.

"Can I help you?" The girl behide the counter asked me. I looked over at her to see it was my turn.

"Yeah sorry. I need a kids meal and a box meal please." I said simply. The girl punched in a couple keys and I handed her over my debit card so I could pay for our lunch. She swipped it and handed it back.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Serena." I answered. She quickly wrote down my name and said someone would bring over our food when it was done. I smiled and walked over to where Rini was sitting at our table.

"Rini? Hello?" I asked her. She didn't look up from her game. "Mini Moon?" I tried. Still nothing.  
"UGH!" Rini cried out then she hit a few buttons and closed her game. Her head felt to the table on top of her hands and she looked out the window with a sad expression covering her face.

"Mini moon?" I asked her. She barely looked up at me.

"What?" Rini asked me.

"I love you my moon princess." I told her with a smile. My eyes fell to her charm bracelet then she looked down and smiled. I had gotten Rini the charm bracelet for her third birthday. I picked it out because the bracelet had a moon on it and since Rini was named after the future moon princess I had to buy it for her. For her fourth birthday I got her a peagsus charm and for her fifth birthday I added bell. In the series Rini uses a bell to call her peagsus so I thought it would be right for Rini to have one.

"Serena?" She asked me "when do I get a new one?" I giggled.

"On your sixth birthday." I told her. Rini moaned and flopped her head back down on the table.

"That's too long!" She whined. I laughed.

"You're too impatient." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Serena!" Someone called out. I looked up to see a girl looking around before I could call her over Rini was standing up in her seat waving her arms.

"Over here!" She shouted. I giggled and told her to sit down. The girl gave us our food and smiled at Rini.

"Dig in babydoll." I told her. Rini laughed again as she opened up her kids meal and got out her chicken. I feel my phone virbrate on the table and picked it up to see it was Daniel again.

"**So what now you're eating burnt food?"  
"No. Now we're at Canes eating our lunch. Thank you very much." **I locked my phone and turned my attention back to Rini.

"What's on your mind Rin?" I asked her. Rini finished chewing her piece of chicken and shurgged.

"I start that stupid School Ready thing tomorrow." Rini said poking at her fries. Oh that's what she was upset about. Rini has not been excited about starting Kindergarden. She thought because I graduated from high school that she could just stay at home with me all day.

"I know you'll have fun. You loved daycare!" I reminded her taking a bite of my texas toast.  
"Yeah but I'll only know Laurin at school." She said with a sigh. I was about to protest and remind her that she didn't know anyone at daycare when my phone vibrated the whole table yet again. Rini looked from my phone to me.

"Who keeps texting you? Is it Kaliee?" She asked. I bite my lower lip wondering what I should tell Rini. No way was I telling her it was some guy I met online. She'd tell mom. If we saw anytime soon anyway.

"It's not Kaliee." Rini said matter of factly then took a bite of her chicken. I rasied my eye browl at her and the smirk that landed on her lips.

"How do you know it's not Kaliee?" I asked my cocky little sister. Rini rolled her eyes at me and sighed.

"Serena I may be 5 but I'm not stupid. I know when you bite your lip you nervous." She explained to me simply.

"I um well. Rini school!" I shouted at her not knowing what else to say. She rolled her eyes again.

"Serena just tell me." Rini said with a sigh. I matched her sigh.

"Fine. I'm talking to a boy named Daniel." I told her.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH!" Rini cooded.

"Shut up." I told her "Now Rini about school." For the rest of lunch we talked about how she had to be nice to other kids at school and how everything would be fine because she'd have Laurin with her. After lunch I drove us back to home and parked my car in the garage. Rini jumped out and ran into the house.

"So Rini what are you thinking about wearing tomorrow?" I asked her as I put my purse on the kitchen bar and she climbed into her seat. She shurgged her shoulders.  
"Can we figure it out after I watch an episode of Sailor Moon?" Rini asked "Please!" I sighed.

"Okay one more episode." I told her. Rini cheered and ran into the family.

"Rini I forgot my phone I'll be in in a minute." I called. I don't think she heard me or cared. All she wanted was to watch Salior Moon but I didn't blame her I was the same way when I was her age. I looked at my phone and saw the message from Daniel.

"**Haha. Wow good job Princess."  
"Hey you know I haven't seen you."**

I gulped. He hasn't seen me.I could just stop talking to him but I really enjoy talking to him so I don't really want that to happen. I don't really want him to know what I look like either. My fingers hovered over the keys on my phone not knowing that to write. That's when he messaged me again.

"**You know princess it doesn't have to be a full picture. It could be a picture of you in a snow suit. I was just wondering." **

I was shocked this guy has been trying to get me to send him nudes since he started talking to me and now he just wants to see me? I sighed and opened up the gallery button. After I shuffled through my very few selfie until I found that Kaliee took of me about a week or so ago after we went shopping. My hair was curly and bouncey while I had only eye liner on. My outfit was a black high wasited skirt and a white crop top you could see a little of my skin between the shirt and skirt but it wasn't much. I took a deep breath, selected the picture, then I hit send. I saw the small D come up next to the picture so I knew it went to his phone. I quickly locked my phone and put it on the counter I looked at it waiting for it to go off but after what seemed like forever it didn't. I sighed and went into the family to see how Rini was doing with the new Sailor Moon. This part of the series wasn't my favortie during this time Serena and the main guy are being told in their dreams it's not safe for them to be together. I know Rini must be dying now because of that since we waited for the longest time for them to get together. I walked into the family room to see her laying on the couch not even watching Sailor Moon or anything for that matter.

"What's wrong Rini?" I asked her as I sat down on the couch at the end of her feet. She sighed.

"I'm really scared about school tomorrow Serena." She explained. I smiled at her even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Well what about this?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Yeah?" She asked since I took too long to tell her.

"Why don't we pick out your outfit for school tomorrow and listen to some music while we do it. Then we'll play Disney Inifinty after that we'll make dinner put the left overs away for mom, and then I'll give you a bath we'll watch one more Sailor Moon episode then we'll go to sleep." I told her. Rini was the kind of kid who needed a plan. She needed to know what she was going to be doing and when it was going to happen.

"Okay!" She shouted and then we ran up to her room to start our list while I forgot all about my phone on the counter.

* * *

**Hola! So what did we think? PLEASE let me know what you guys think about this story! I'mm trying to make my long 20 page chapters into smaller ones so bare with me! I love you guys!**

**AlexisMarie**


	3. Fun First Day

_Hello my loves! I am so very sorry this update is late! I've been doing A LOT! Also my football team ended in a tie in overtime. I was not happy. So there's that bit of news! I just didn't feel like doing anything after that. So yeah! _

"Good night Mini Moon." I told Rini right before I kissed her head. Putting Rini to bed was an adventure and a half. First she has to get in bed then we take off her charm braclet then I give her Pegasus. After that I put on her spinning light to make Pegasus appear all over her room lastly I whined up her music box to play one of the songs from Sailor Moon.

"Good night." Rini yawned just before I shut the door. Rini had to be at the pre school at 8 in the morning the next day so I quickly jumped in the shower and then put my pj's on. I was looking for my phone in my room when I remembered I left it down stairs on the counter. When I was walking down the stairs I heard the front door open and the click of my mothers heels on the hard wood.

"Hello." I said. My mothers hand flung to her heart.

"Serena." She said breathlessly "You scared me." My mom had jet black hair just like Rini and I but her eyes were hazel. I got green eyes from my dad's side of family so she tells me. Today was my mom was wearing a skirt suit and her short black hair was pulled back in a pony tail. "Let's go in the kitchen." She told me "I don't wanna wake up Rini." I nodded and finished my walk down the stairs. In the kitchen is where my mom set down her brief case and purse.

"There are left overs in the fridge." I told her. She smiled at me tiredly.

"Thanks sweetie. Hey Rini started that pre school thing tomorrow right?" She asked. I nodded and I was about to open my mouth to say she wanted me to take her but my mom beat me to it. "I have an early morning so would you mind taking her?" She asked me. I told her I would but inside I was fuming. What if Rini wanted her to take her to school? She would've been crush.

"I'm going to bed." I told her grabbed my phone and started to leave.

"But Serena." She started "we haven't seen each other in a while." Yeah maybe we would if you were ever home I wanted to say.

"I'm tired. Good night." I called over my shoulder. My mom let out a sigh.

"Good night Serena. I love you." She told me.

"Love you too." I mumbled before exiting the kitchen fully. I ran up to my room and jumped in bed. She wants to talk to me? Seriously?! I've been the one who has raised myself and Rini for the past odd some years! I laid down and tried to go to sleep but it wasn't working. I couldn't sleep when I was mad so I figured I'd text Kaliee and vent to her. I hit the home button on my phone to see Daniel messaged me and I never saw it. Then I remember what I had sent him. He knew what I looked like and he knew I wasn't beach goddess. I held my breath as I unlocked my phone to read his message. My phone was taking about 7 years to pull this message up.

**"You're gorgeous."**

That was all he said. I smiled. I don't get called gorgeous very often from people that I would really believe. Sure Rini and Kaliee and Halley tell me all the time how pretty I am but I don't see it. Plus they kinda have to tell me that stuff. For some unknown reason I believed Daniel.

**"Thanks :)" **

I hit the send and believed I was calm enough to go to sleep. I laid down and rest my head on the pillow. Yep I was totally ready but then my phone went off.

**"So now will you send me nudes?"**

My mouth fell open the balls this guy had! Just when I was about to type a message going off on him when another message jumped on the screen.

**"I'm just kidding Princess. But really you are gorgeous. Sweet dreams."**

I smiled again. My face heated up at his second sentence.

**"I'm glad you told me you were joking because you almost got bitched out. Thank you. Sweet dreams to you too."**

I hit send then a million questions were racing through my mind. Would we talk again tomorrow? Was this a one time deal? Who was Daniel really? Why did I blush when he called me gorgeous? Why did I believe him? What was the noise? I looked down to see he wrote me back.

**"Have fun dreaming of me ;) I'll message you after my practice tomorrow."**

I smiled and didn't bother replying. I just put my phone back on my nightstand and got comfy in my bed. He might be right. I may have a dream about him. Just maybe.

My eyes flew open as my alarm was singing loudly cutting out my dream. I groaned and rolled over to shut it up. I had 5 minutes before I had to get out of bed get ready, get Rini ready, and take her to pre school. I always made sure I had time to lay in bed and do nothing. The first thing that came my mind was Daniel what do I do? Should I message him? No he said he'd message me after pratice. What pratice? Is he in football? Baseball? Is it a morning pratice or afternoon? Should I message him and tell him to have a good pratice. All these things were going through my mind and probably would've continued to race through if I didn't notice my 5 minutes was up. I sighed, swung my feet over my bed and on to the cold floor. My tank top and shorts suddenly weren't even close to enough to covering me so I threw on my white fluffy robe before I headed to Rini's room. I opened her door slowly to see her still sleeping probably dreaming about being Mini Moon.

"Rini." I sang as I shook her lightly. She moaned and pushed my hand away. Okay so this is how it's gonna be. I pulled out my phone and put on the Sailor Moon Theme song.

"Dun... Dun... Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun DUN!" I sang out loudly.

"Fighting evil by moon light!" Rini belted out and jumped up on her bed. That little sneak! She tricked me!

"Winning love by day light!" We both belted out "Never running from a real fight! She is the one named Sailor Moon!" Rini and I both finished the song and smiled at each other.

"How you feeling Rin" I asked her. Rini face changed once she remembered what today was.

"Okay." She said she walked over to bay window seat. Rini's room was a light blue color with a white celining. Her bed was on the main wall with a night stand which were also white, the dresser was on the wall by the door and she had selves and pictures covering her walls. There was also a book case on the wall by her closet which was across from her bed. The only wall left was the bay window that was where we'd lay out her clothes for the next day. Rini's long black hair swung back and forth until she got to the bay window and looked down at her clothes I set out for today. I saw her arm reach up to her mouth which meant she was going to bite her thumb nail.

"Rini everything is going to be great." I told her as I hugged her from behide "I promise." Rini hugged my arms and nodded her head.

I put on my seat belt and then checked to make sure Rini had hers on.

"You ready?" I asked her. Rini rasied her hand to start biting her thumb again and nodded. I smiled at her but she wasn't loooking at me. Rini was wearing a blue skirt and a white short sleeve shirt with a red bow on the front. Her hair was again done in pig tails and she red circle gem clips in her hair at the top of each pig tail. Black shoes covered her feet while her charm bracelet was on her wrist. This was Rini's favortie outfit since it looked the like what Rini in Sailor Moon wearing on an everyday bases. I put my car into drive and drove Rini to her new school. Once we were there I shut off my car and turned to look at Rini who had her eyes closed.

"Rini." I said. Rini kept her eyes shut tight. I sighed then unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her into my lap hugging her.

"Mini Moon. Everything will be fine." I told her fully believing it would be. Rini was a sweet little girl she smiled a lot and loved talking with other kids. She wasn't one to exclude anyone or make fun of someone else. She was going to make fast friends it was just getting her in the door that would be the hard part.

"Can you text Kaliee and see if Laurin's here yet?" Rini asked me pulled away. I smiled and nodded.

"But we have to get out of the car first." I told her. Rini nodded so I opened the car door and set her on the ground before getting out myself. Next I pulled out my phone and texted Kaliee.

"Okay lets get your back pack." I reached in the back seat and pulled out Rini's plain brown back pack and put it on her shoulders. My phone went off and saw Rini at me and as her eyes got big. It was Kaliee. She said that Laurin and her were here yes but Laurin wouldn't get out of the car until she saw Rini and was just about to tell me to hurry up and get my ass to the school. I giggled at the text and put it in my pocket.

"Was it Kaliee?" Rini asked hopefully then her face changed. A smirk crawled it's way on to her face and I rasied my eye browls at her.

"Or was it Daniel?" She said in a sing songy way. I rolled my eyes.

"It was Kaliee and you wanna know what she say?" I asked. Rini nodded her head a million miles an hour. "She and Laurin are here and Laurin won't get out of the car unless your with her. So I need you to be really brave for Laurin okay?" I asked. Rini started to bite her thumb again but then threw her hand down.

"Okay! I'll be brave for Laurin!" She said with a smile. We walked over to Kaliee's car which I spotted with no problem. As soon as we got close to the car Laurin jumped out of the side door and ran over to Rini and hugged her. I smiled as I saw Kaliee get out of the car too. She looked really tired she was wearing leggings and an over sized tshirt with her hair put up in a messy bun.

"Morning Kaliee. You okay?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Nightmares again." She told me. I nodded understanding. Kaliee's dad travels for a living so he's on airplanes a lot going from city to city and state to state. He's home even less then my mom though Kaliee doesn't seem to mind. Her mother's sister lives with Kaliee and Laurin to help out around the house. Kaliee's mom Mckenna died when the plane she was on was crashed no one surived. Kaliee blames herself because her mom came home a day early because she threw a fit because she wanted her mom to come home. Mckenna always made sure to give both her and Laurin equal attention growing up but her aunt didn't do that very well so Kaliee called her mom demanding she come home on a different plane then her and dad had orginally planned. For as long as I can remember after that Kaliee has nightmares about her mom dying or about her dad dying because of how often hes on planes. I smiled and gave her hug and she hugged me back.

"iHop after we drop off the kiddos?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay what are we doing standing around lets get you in to school!" Kaliee told our sisters.

_There you guys go! A little more background on Kaliee and her family! I hope you guys are enjoying this series so far! Rate, Comment, Vote, all that good stuff! I love you guys! 3 _

_AlexisMarie_


	4. Secrets Make Friends

_**Hey guys I'm so sorry this is late! I moved on Monday and had no idea it was happening! My mom moved her and me out away from my dad. So I've been dealing with emotional stuff and plus I didn't pack any of the boxes so I've been trying to find my clothes and stuff so yeah! I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Well that was pretty painless." Kaliee commented as we both slipped into the booth at iHop. I nodded my head and set my purse down next to me in the booth. After Kaliee and I walked Rini and Laurin into the school and found their classroom they ran in without even looking back at us. Kaliee and I looked at each other like what the hell just happened?! But shrugged and left once we saw that Rini and Laurin had already found a little boy to play with. I picked up my iHop menu and started to scan it.

"What are you thinking about having K?" I asked still looking at the menu.

"Hi my name is Daniel and I'll be taking your order." A male voice said. My stomach flipped. There is no way this is my Daniel.

"I'll have a coffee." Kaliee said in tired voice "Um. Serena?" Damn it Kaliee! If there was ever a time not to say my name!

"Serena?" The male voice said that I was sure was Daniel. I slowly moved my menu so I could just see over the top of it. I blinked a few times before seeing that the boy in front was not my Daniel. This boy had dark skin, brown eyes and black hair he was also much older then Kaliee and I.

"My cousins name is Serena." He told me with a smile. I tried my best to smile back. This guy must think I'm insane or something.

"That's cool." I manage to crock out "I'll have water please." He smiled again and nodded.

"One coffee and one water coming right up." He said and then left. I tried not to look at Kaliee but it was really hard when I knew her eyes were burning into my soul.

"So I was thinking about getting the sampler thing." I told her trying not to look at her "What do you think K?" I looked back up at her to see her giving me a "What the fuck was the freak side show thing you just did a second for" look. I sighed.

"Im just kinda jumpy today." I explained to her. Now she was giving the "Come one Serena we've been best friends for years now I know when youre lying also I'm not stupid and youre a shitty lair" look. I sighed again and gave up.

"You remember that site that we went on at Ashley's sleepover?" I asked her.

"You mean that site where you randomly talk with a stranger?" She asked. I nodded and bit my lip.

"You see." I stated until her eyes got reallt big then I shut up.

"Serena you're such an idiot! Don't you know how dangerous that is! Is that why you were so freaked out cause you dont know this guy?!" She was yelled and I trying to get to be quiet since people were starting to stare.

"Please be quiet." I told her. Two seconds later we got our drinks and Kaliee started to sip on her coffee while I stired my water with my straw.

"Okay clam Kaliee is back." She told me. I sighed.

"Okay now just please hear me out." I started but she cut me off.

"Oh I'm gonna hear you out because youre going to tell me every single detail about this Daniel guy." She said. I sighed and smiled. This is just wanted I needed someone I could talk to about Daniel. And I did. I told her everything about Daniel. I showed her his picture and the texts we've sent each other. I told her about how I felt when he told me certain stuff and Kaliee nodded taking all of this information in. She handed me my phone back and looked at me.

"Do you like this guy?" She asked before she took a bite out of her omlet which came during our little talk. My eyes widened. Like Daniel? I barely knew him. How could I like him? Did I enjoy talking to him? Yes of course. Did he give me butterflies? Just that one time after I fought with my mom. Then again my emotions were running so high that night. Suddenly I felt something cold hit my face. I shook my head to see Kaliee with my water and a spoon in her hand. She took my water and spalshed me with water. My mouth fell open which resulted in a shurgg from Kaliee.

"You were taking too long to answer the question and you didn't answer the 6 times I said your name so here we are!" Kaliee said throwing her arms to the sides of her. Then a smirk made it's way onto her lips.

"Which means you like him!" Kaliee sang at me but then her eyes grew wide and I knew what was coming.

"K clam down." I told her "I dont like him. I dont even know him. So how could I like him?" Kaliee's eye balls went back in her head once she listened to what I had just said. Her head nodded and she started to relax.

"Yeah you're right. So what you're just gonna wait for him to message you?" Kaliee asked.

"Nothing else I really can do. I dont wanna seem to clingy." I stated. Kaliee raised her eye browl at me in a 'you just said you didn't like this guy why do you care if he think youre clingy' way. I rolled my eyes.

"Kaliee I just met the guy I don't want him to think I'm like stalker or something." I told her. Kaliee nodded. Soon after that our food came, we ate, then it was time to head back to school to pick up our girls.

"Serena!" Rini shouted running over to me. I smiled and held my arms open ready for her to run into them.

"Did you miss me?" I asked Rini hugging her. Rini pulled away from me and shurgged. Wait did she just shrug.

"Put me down I have to go get Bradley!" Rini commanded wiggling around in my arms. I quickly put her down for fear of dropping. Rini ran back into the classroom and I turned to Kaliee with a 'What just happened' look. Kaliee shrugged.

"Hey be honored! Laurin hasn't even come over to see me yet." Kaliee said as she pointed to Laurin who was with Rini at a little table. Both girls were pulling on the arms of a little boy with light brown hair and brown eyes who was protesting at them. Kaliee and I quickly ran in the classroom to rip our sisters away from the litte boy.

"Bradley come on!" Laurin whined at the boy still sitting in his seat side ways not moving.

"No I can't Laurin if I leave my mommy will be upset." Bradley tried to explain. Rini let go of the arm she was holding sending Bradley flying backwards taking Laurin with him over the chair.

"Ow!" Both kids yelped as they hit the ground.

"Laurin are you okay?!" Kaliee asked she picked her up off the ground.

"Kaliee I'm fine." Laurin said shaking her head.

"Are you okay little boy?" I asked the child on the ground.

"I'm okay and I'm not little." He told me.

"Well then." I mummbled.

"Bradley?" A women called. I looked over my shoulder to see a women with brown hair and blue eyes looking around the classroom. She was dressed in a long black maxi dress with a black purse on her arm. Her long brown hair was thrown into a pony tail and sunglasses were placed on top of her head while flip flops were on her feet.

"Mommy!" The boy on the ground called from the floor.

"Bradley?" The women asked crossing the classroom to come over by us.

"Busted." Kaliee whispered to me.

"Why are you on ground sweetie?" The women asked her son as she helped him up.

"Rini and Laurin were trying to take me home with them but I knew you wouldn't like it." Bradley stated pointing at mine and Kaliee's little sisters.

"We just wanted to play longer!" Rini told him.

"Yeah it wasn't my fault Rini let go of your arm." Laurin added.

"Yeah!" Rini agreed. 3...2...1... "Hey!" There it is. The women who I was sure was Bradley mother started laughing.

"Well good job not leaving with strangers." She told her son ruffling his hair then she turned to Kaliee and I. Her eye browls shot up as she looked from Rini to me then from Kaliee to Laurin.

"You arent their mothers are you?" She asked. Kaliee and I busted out laughing while Bradley's mom smiled "I'll take that as a no." I shook my head.

"No I'm Rini's sister Serena. That's Laurin's sister Kaliee." I explained.

"Hi!" Kaliee greeted the mother.

"I'm Bradley's mother, Jayden. Nice to meet you both." Jayden said. Kaliee and I both returned her complainment.

"So it seems the girls want to have to have a play date. What do you say Bradley?" Jayden asked her son.

"Only if it's okay with you mommy." Bradley answered. Kaliee and I looked at each other shocked.

"Learn from him Rini." I told her with a playful shake. Rini stuck her tounge out at me in response.

"Can you girls give me your moms numbers so we can organize a play date?" Jayden asked with a smile. If only she knew what she just said. Laurin looked up at Kaliee as she put both her hands on her little sisters shoulders.

"Um our mom died a while ago and my dad works a lot so I take care of Laurin with the help of my mom's sister." Kaliee explained biting her lip. Jayden gasped and then pulled both Kaliee and Laurin in for a hug.

"You poor dears." Jayden whsipered then let go "Well why I dont I get your number Kaliee?" Jayden smiled and Kaliee smiled back. I knew Kaliee was caught off guard by the hug along with Laurin. I was just happy Kaliee recovered quickly and nicely also that Laurin didn't say anything. After Jayden and Kaliee exchanged numbers she turned to me.

"I'm head out." Kaliee told me "I'll call you later tonight so we can talk more about you know what and know who from you know where." She winked and started to walk out.

"You just like saying you know!" I called after her. Kaliee just laughed walking out of the classroom holding Laurin's hand.

"That's really so awful about her mom." Jayden commented. I nodded.  
"Kaliee hasn't really recovered from it yet." I explained. Jayden nodded then smiled at me.

"What about you dear can I talk to your mom?" She asked then I guess the thought cross her mind that my mom could be dead too "Or your dad. Or aunt or whoever!" She quickly added. I let out a little laugh.

"Rini go grab your school bag okay?" I asked her. Rini nodded and ran over to her cubby to get her bag.

"My moms alive but not around a lot. I just take care of Rini by myself now that I'm done with high school." I explained looking back at Rini who was getting her school bag and trying to put it on. I turned back to Jayden who held her phone out for me. I gave her mine and then started to input my number. "One thing you should know that not that big of a deal or a secret is that Rini is adopted. My mom's a laywer and one day when she was at the hosptail meeting with a client she found Rini outside the front door." I explained. Jayden handed me back my phone as I handed her back hers.

"Wow that's so amazing of your mother to do!" She explained. Yep my mother was always the hero to saving Rini. I loved Rini and couldn't even think of my life without her. Yet no one thinks about the fact that I have raised Rini and still am. Jayden smiled at me.

"Well Miss. Serena we'll have to set up a play date for the little ones." She told me with a smile taking Bradley's hand.

"Totally." I told her with a smile as Rini came running back over.

"Mommy is DJ home?" Bradley asked. Jayden shook her head.

"He should be home later." She told her son with a smile "DJ is his older brother." I nodded and smiled.

"Serena!" Rini shouted "Look what I made!" She shoved a picture in my face and took it looking it over.

"That's amazing Rini." I told her. She smiled widly and her eyes sparkled.

"Well see you girls later." Jayden said as she picked up Bradley with his pack back already on.

"Okay. Bye Jayden it was nice meeting you. Bye Bradley." I told him giving him a little wave. He waved back but said nothing.

"Bye Rini!" He shouted from his mothers arms.

"Sweetie you're 4 feet above the ground not 400." Jayden told him shaking her head "See you soon Serena. Bye Rini."  
"Bye!" We chorused.

After Jayden left it didn't take us long to get our sisters ready to go and out the door. Once outside we all said goodbye and went our cars.

"So did you have fun Mini Moon?" I asked Rini once we reach the car. Rini nodded her head with a beaming smile on her face.

"I did!" She sang "Thanks for making me going Serena!" I giggled at my little sister.

"Anytime Rini. Anytime." I told her as we rode home.

* * *

_**Awe Rini made a new friend! How cute! Also Kaliee knows about Daniel! And what about Daniel? Will he message Serena? What will they talk about? Who knows?! Oh yeah. I do! haha! And you guys will know too! Next week! Comment and let me know what you guys think!  
**__**Love you!**_

_**Alexis**_


	5. Serena the Mom or the Teenage Girl

_Hey guys sorry I kinda just left you guys! Things have been crazy! But I've been up for like the last hour writing this for you guys! I love you! _

* * *

"When are you going to call Bradley's mommy?" Rini asked me for the third time since we walked in the house. Which was only 15 minutes ago might I add. However I laughed at my little sister.

"Awe do you have a crush on Bradley?" I asked her. Rini's face turned bright red.

"No. Can we watch sailor moon now?" Rini asked walking towards the family room. I laughed and set my purse on the counter.

"Sure but only one or two episodes I don't want you to stare at the TV all day." I explained to her. I know Rini loves watching Sailor Moon so much that she'd do it all day if let her but it was only 10 in the morning. There was no way I was going to let her watch tv all day. We walked into the living room Rini headed towards the couches while I went to start the DVD.

"Thanks Serena." She told me with a smile. I smiled back to her. Rini grabbed her Pegasus and cuddled up with it ready to belt out the theme song.

"Girls!" Rini and I looked at each other and then to the door of the living room. It was our mother's voice that rang through then air but I had no idea why she was home. It was 10:14 am she should be a work. Rini jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" She screamed very very loudly. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to see my mother holding Rini with a smile on her face.

"Hello Serena." She said to me. I put on a fake smile for Rini's sake.

"Hi mom. What are you doing home?" I tried not to sound as shocked as I did.

"Well you know Faith Ann? Her daughter Hope is in Rini's class and thought at the end of the 3rd little mini class they have for that program thing we could have a party over here. Let the kids go swimming, have someone cook burgers on grill. You know." My mother explained. I tried not to roll my eyes. My mom would start this project then she would put it on me to finish.

"Mommy that sounds like so much fun!" Rini gushed still in my mothers arms "do you wanna watch Sailor Moon with me?" My mom put Rini down and gave her smile.

"Sorry baby moon I just came back to tell you girls about the party and to grab a file I forgot in office." Our mom said. Of course that's why she was there. To get a file she forgot. It was always work with my mom. Faith Ann worked part time so she could still spend time with Hope. Why couldn't our mom do that?

"Mini moon." Rini said sadly.

"What?" My mom asked her. Rini's bottom lip started shaking and her hands went into a fist.

"It's mini moon mom!" She shouted before running back into the living room.

"Oh dear." My mom said as her hand went to her mouth "I didn't mean to upset her." I rolled my eyes.

"What did you think was gonna happen? You messed up the nickname she's had since she was born!" My mom looked shocked at me "look just get your file and go back to work. Don't worry about Rini I'll fix her and plan the party."

"Serena." My mother tried but I wouldn't let her finish.

"Please just go." And with that I went into the living room to find Rini sitting on the couch watching sailor moon with her Pegasus. I sat down next her. "Rini." I started.

"I'm fine Serena. I just wanna watch sailor moon." she told me.

"But Rini" I started I wasn't sure what to say next.

"Please Serena." She asked me. I could hear the sob she was pushing back. She was also pushing back me just as I had done to my mother. I quickly shut off the TV in the middle of the episode it was a good one too if I remember correctly. The one when Serena and Darien find out Rini is their daughter.

"HEY!" Rini shouted at me. I rolled my eyes at her as if she hasn't seen this episode before. Rini grew up on this series while most kids were watching Pooh and friends or Veggie Tales Rini's eye were glued to Sailor Moon. Hey you really cant blame the kid she's named after one of the characters!

"We're going shopping." I delcared. Rini's eye lite up. She learned really quickly that shopping was a great way to take your mind off your problems. At least when the card your using is linked to your mom's bank acount.

"What for?" She asked me standing up as if to see if it was worth not watching Sailor Moon.

"I was think party stuff. Balloons, beach balls, I mean if we're having a pool party in 2 weeks we better get started on getting ready right?" I smiled at Rini who was smiling back at me.

"Can we get new outfits too?" She asked me. I gasped.

"Of course Rini! We can't not show up to your party in anything but the best! In fact we'll get new swim suits too!" I told her in a matter of fact voice.

"Yeah!" She shouted and ran to the door to get her shoes. I laughed and walked into the kitchen to grab my purse which I left on the counter. I quickly pulled out my phone to text Kaliee to let her know we were going to the mall if she wanted to join us. I froze when I saw what was on the screen.

"**Hey Princess. Miss me?" **

Daniel messaged me. It was only 10:30 so he didn't know I was awake. Should I reply now or make him sweat? Would he even sweat over me?

"Serena come on! I wanna go shopping!" Rini shouted from the front door. I quickly shoved my phone back in my bag and went to front door to slip on my shoes before Rini had a complete fit.

"Youre so demanding." I told her before letting her out the door and locking it once I was out also.

"But you love me." She sang. That I did.

"What about this Rini?" I asked her as I held up a dark purple dress.

"No." Rini sighed. We were at the mall certainly trying to find a dress for Rini to wear before she jumped in the pool. She had no idea what she wanted to wear and it was getting annoying. Everything I showed her she didn't like but wouldn't tell me what was wrong with it.

"Serena?" She asked me.

"Yes?" I asked as I flipped through more clothes.

"Why don't we pick out your outfit first then mine?" She asked me. This was the fourth time she asked me that.

"Rin why do you want me to find my outfit first?" I asked her. Rini started to chew on her thumb nail.

"Cause I wanna match my moon mommy at the party." She told me. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when she said that.

"Well if I'm going to be your moon mom then I think we should dress like Moon Queen and Princess. What do you think?" I asked her. Rini's eye lite up and a smile came over her face while she nodded her.

"Alright time to find a while dress fit for the future moon princess!" I told her.

It didn't take us long to find a plain white summer dress for Rini and I both. We both had clips with pearls on them just Sailor moon and Sailor Mini Moon wore then they were Queen and Princess of the Moon. So everything else was taken care of. Rini wanted to wear her custom made Sailor Mini Moon bathing suit and I figured I'd just wear my red biniki I had in my closet. As soon as Rini and I got home she wanted to take a nap. My poor baby sister wasn't used to all these emotions in one day so I put her to bed and planned on waking her up in a about an hour or so. Once Rini was in bed I went to my room to call Kaliee and tell her all the stuff that had happened today. That's when I saw Daniel sent me another message.

"**Sleeping until noon Princess? Do you party hard or are you ingoring me?" **

I giggled at his question and unlocked my phone.

"**I just went shopping with Rini. She's having a school party thing and she needed a new dress." **

I hit the send button and laid on my bed to think. But I didn't get much thinking done since not 2 seconds later Daniel replied.

"**Oh you girls and your shopping ;) Well since you ingored me I had time to play with my brother and shower after practice." **

"**Awe that's sweet. What sport do you play anyway?" **

"**Football for my college I'm a sophmore. What about you? Are you in college?"**

College. That dream for me had to put on hold. No way was I letting a bunch of nannies rasie Rini when I could. I chose to take a year off and get Rini in school then I would go part time once Rini was in 1st grade and going to school the full day not just half days.

"**I'm taking a year off. I wanna travel and experience things. I mean the British are almost required to take a year off why shouldn't we?" **

I prayed he'd leave it alone and not press me more on it. Even if the whole travel thing was a lie what was I supposed to say? I'm staying home to take care of my sister because my mother's never home to be a real mom. Sure we could always hire nannies but I'm not letting my sister be alone. I could tell him that but I didn't. We just met yesterday and I didn't want to get too personal too fast.

"**Damn I wish my mom would've let me do that! At the same time if she did I wouldn't be able to use my scholarship to play football." **

"**Scholarship wow that's pretty impressive." **

"**Ohh I impressed the Moon Queen? Wow I feel special." **

"**How do you know so much about Sailor Moon? Did you watch the series as a kid?" **

"**Me? Hell no. Pokemon is where it's at haha. No I googled it. I figured if both you and your sister are named after the charaters I should know the basics." **

He googled Sailor Moon and leanred about it for me. Just so he'd have something to talk to me about. I couldn't believe it. No guy had ever done anything like that for me ever.

"**Can you please explain to me how that cat didn't know that Serena was the Moon Princess? I mean come on! I knew she was before I finished reading the first episodes pliot on google!" **

For the next hour we talked about Sailor Moon and I tried to explain to him that it was a child's show and it was shocking for the kids not for 19 year old guys. However we also talked about yourselves. I found out Daniel had been in football since he was in 1st grade and his dad signed him up for the mini leagues. I told him about how we found Rini and how she became apart of our family. He told me about the games and things he'd play with his brother. I told him about my passion for reading which he didn't share.

"**And that's my dog Sparactus." **

I looked at the picture he just sent me. The dog was a big black german shepard with a red collar around his neck. He was smiling at the camera with his tounge hanging out of his mouth.

"**Cute :)****" **

"**I know I am" **

"**I was talking about Sparactus."  
**

"**Oh... Yeah he's okay too I guess. Do you have any pets?" **

As if I had time for pets. I could barely keep up with Rini and myself was it was.

"**No. I've never had a pet." **

"**Oh wow princess you should really look into getting one of those."**

"Serena?" I looked up to see my sister in my door way rubbing her eyes with her hair going crazy.

"Hey sweetie. What's up?" I asked her.

"I'm hungry." She told me. I sighed. I was back to being the mom of the house. My hour as a teenage girl just talking on the phone to a boy was offical over.

"**Hey I gotta go. My sister's up and wants to eat. Message you later." **

I sighed again. Why can't my mom be here and make lunch for Rini and I why did I always have to be the grown up? I looked away from my phone and back at Rini. My sweet little girl. Her long jet black hair had dents from where her pig tails were which I took out before she went to bed. Hey bright eyes were still red from her rubbing him so much probably from when she first woke up and in her hand was her Pegasus. This little girl was counting on me. This little girl loved me. This little girl was my baby sister. And I wouldn't trade her for the world.

* * *

_So! You guys got to see a little more about how Serena feels about being a mom to Rini as well as a teenage girl! Double lifes are not easy nor are they fun! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Feel free to leave a comment or message me or yeah! I love you guys! _

_Alexismarie_


	6. One Two High Tail it Outta There

**Hello my loves! So tonight the chapter is a little longer then normal! Im so sorry I didn't update in a while! I left my laptop at my dad's house. Oh the joys of having spilt up parents! Okay enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

"She did not!"

"Yep. So I'm gonna need lots of help!" I told Kaliee. It was early morning around 7 in the morning. Kaliee woke up early and called me waking me up also. I had just explained to her about how my mother took on the project of Rini's back to school pool party. Meaning that I took on the job really doing it while my mom smiles and gets all the praise. Honestly if Rini wasn't so excited about it I wouldn't have even agree to do it. I sipped my freshly made hot coffee from my sailor moon mug as I watched the sky change colors. My blacony was one my favortie places. I could see the sun coming up and changing the colors in the sky, the clouds moving, and at night all the endless amouts of stars.

"Well do you have a theme?" Kaliee asked me. She sounded annoyed but I knew why. We're like sisters and she knows how much it annoys me when my mother would do that.

"Isn't a pool party enough of a theme?" I asked her. Kaliee did her weird little snort laugh thing she does when I've asked a stupid question in her mind.

"No Serena it's not. Why not a Hawaii pool party theme?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"It's that the same thing?" I asked. Again the snort laugh.

"No you silly!" Then she sighed "Is Rini up yet?" It was my turn to laugh.

"Ha. My sister up before 9? You're funny." Kaliee groaned at my comment.

"Well... wake her up." Kaliee told me. I laughed again.

"Did you forget how hard it is to wake up Rini? Laurin's a saint when it comes to waking up! I have to play the Sailor Moon theme song and even then she'll glare at me for like half an hour!" I tried to explain. I went to take another sip of coffee but then I saw it was gone. I made a frown face that I'm sure was totally hot then put my cup on the small table next to the chair I was sitting in.

"Go wake her up." Kaliee told me again sternly.

"Kaliee there is no way I'm waking her up. Nothing you can possibly do or say is going to make me wake up my baby sister from her peaceful dreams. Nothing."

"Hey Rini." I whispered as I enter her room. Yeah I was in my sister's room about to wake her up after not saying I wouldn't do this excalt thing about 2 minutes ago. Arguing with Rini was hard but arguing with Kaliee was even harder. When we got off the phone she told me she was going to wake up Laurin but that she needed a bath so that would give me a head start to get Rini up and ready. All 4 of us were going to Walmart to get things for the girls school party. Kaliee knows me so well so she knows I'll put it off to the last minute. Today our goal is decorations, plates, cups, bowls, that sort of thing. Oh and all the stuff the girls will say we "must have" can't forget all that stuff.

"Rini." I said a little louder as I got closer to her bed. I sighed and pulled out the big guns. I looked in my music app until I found the Sailor Moon theme song and blared it in Rini's room. As soon as the dun's started Rini jumped away and moaned.

"Fighting evil by moon light winning love by day light!" I sang loudly and probably awfully.

"Serena!" Rini whined pulling the blanket over her face.

"Never running from a real fight! She is the one named Sailor Moon!" I yelled over my sister whining. I shut off the music after that verse then sat on the small bed to rub Rini's small back.

"Good morning mini moon." I told her in a happy voice. Rini turn her head so she was some what facing me.

"Good?! Serena I was sleeping." She told me annoyed. I laughed at my sister which casued her to turn her back to me.

"I'm sorry for the rude awaking Rin but as we speak Kaliee is waking up Laurin so we can go shopping for things for your school party." I told her in a sing song voice. Rini turn back to face me.

"Laurin's coming?" She questioned me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yep. Laurin needs a bath first so if you get ready super fast we might be able to watch an episode of Sailor Moon while we eat breakfast before they get here." I explained also in a sing song way. Rini sat fully up when I said this.

"Really?" She asked me. I nodded.

"But we'd have to hurry." I told her. Rini bit on her thum.

"Well okay but only casue I'm at the part where Pegasus comes in again. That's my favorite." She said with her eyes sparkling and her peasus tight in her hand. I smiled.

"Why thank you Moon Princess." I told her and the bowed jokingly. She giggled at this. "Shall start by getting you ready in the bathroom?" She nodded and then jumped out of bed skipping to the bathroom. Now time for the hard part

"Rini hold still!" I shouted for the 100th time.

"But you're hurting me!" She hollered back. It was always a struggle to get Rini's hair brushed through. She must have tossed and turned a lot last night because it was worse then it noramlly was.

"Okay all done!" I told her with a sigh. Rini's hair was totally tangle free. Thank God.

"Now what do you want? Pig tails again?" I asked her. Rini shook her head.

"No not today. Can we do a half pony tail Serena?" She asked me. I smiled at her, nodded, then got to work. That's how it would work she would wear pig tails for about a week on end and then get bored of that hair style for a few days to a week then she'll want it back.

"Do you want your a bow or something?" I asked her as I finished tying the hair tie around her hair.

"Yes please. My Artimus one." She told me smiling at me throught the mirror. I quickly opened on the drawers in the front part of the sink counter to fish out her Artimus bow from all the other bows in the drawer. Her Artimus bow was all white with a gold moon in the middle. I quickly clipped it in her hair and off she went to her room to pick out an outfit. I was about to grab my phone off the counter when I heard it go off. It was my kik messager.

**"Are you up princess?" **

It was Daniel. I was surpised he was up being as it was 7:30 in the morning. After I made Rini lunch yesterday we spend the rest of the day playing outside at the park making me forget all about Daniel.

**"Yeah I'm awake. I've been awake for about a half an hour. My best friend thought that if she had to be awake so did I." **

I walked into Rini's room to see her looking at her closet.

"Got any ideas on what you wanna wear Rin? It's supposed to be warm again today." I told her. It was supposed to hit the high 90's today.

"Something blue." She told me. Bleep!

**"Some best friend. So what are you doing now?" **

**"Trying to find something blue for Rini to wear today." **

**"Blue?" **

**"Yeah that's what she wants."**

"How about this?" I asked her as I putted out a carribean blue halter top "And this too." Next I grabbed her a white skirt.

"Okay!" Rini agreed happily and skipped over to her bed to where I threw her outfit. I quickly got her some clean underwear and socks.

"Can you get dressed by yourself while I go get ready really quick?" I asked her. Just then my phone went off again.

"Yeah go ahead." She told her already pulling off her pj shirt from last night. I quickly went down to my room and pulled out a coral pink jean skirt then my white tank top with with blue, green, and pink breads lining the neck line. I opened Daniel's messaged and talked to him while I pulled off my clothes and put new ones on.

**"She seems like a sweet girl."**

**"Yeah until you try to do her hair. She fought me so hard this morning." **

**"Ha sounds like my brother when my mom makes me give him a bath. Not the easiest thing ever." **

**"How old is your brother?" **

**"5 years old. How old is Rini?" **

**"The same! How cute! If we lived in the same town we'd totally have to have a play date." **

**"I'd like a play date with you princess ;)" **

I rolled my eyes as I striaghted out my shirt and made my way to my bathroom to brush my teeth, hair, and finish getting ready.

**"I'm sure you would." **

**"Ugh my mother has informed me that since I'm awake I need to go with and my brother to run errands." **

**"Oh that sounds like so much! :)" **

**"I'm going to die : (" **

**"You'll be fine. Family time. I'm going running around with Kaliee and our sisters today too." **

I locked my phone and exited the bathroom feeling a bit more human since I've gotten ready. I grabbed my white small purse, threw my wallet and phone in, got my white steven madden sandles from the closet then ran down the stairs to the kitchen. That is where Rini waited for me.

"Well it's about time!" Rini told me with a huff. Where did this girl get all her sass from?!

"Oh Rini you'll understand when you're older. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked her as I went over to the fridge. We weren't big breakfast people seeing as Rini and I didn't wake up until around 9.

"Some toast and a banana?" She asked me. I nodded. That sounded good. Bleep. So did the sound my phone just made.

**"You girls going shopping for more clothes?"**

**"Nope. I'm hosting this thing for Rini's mini school class thing and Kaliee says it MUST have a theme." **

"You can go watch Sailor Moon while I get breakfast and then we'll eat and watch until Kaliee gets here. It was about 8 am give or take a few minutes. Kaliee said she'd be here at 8:30 meaning 8:45.

"Okay!" Rini said bouncing to the family room. I grabbed the toast and threw it in the toaster while getting two bananas from the fridge.

**"A theme? Like a pool party?" **

HA! I told Kaliee a pool party was a theme!

**"That's what I think! But Kaliee wouldn't hear of it!" **

**"Hey if I saw you in a bathing suit I could think of a few other themes that would be happening." **

I rolled my eyes at the screen. This was gonna be a long day. I know it already.

As I planned Kaliee got to my house 8:45 and Rini and I piled in the car.

"Where to?" I asked as I got my seat belt on then checked to make sure Rini had hers on.

"I was thinking Walmart. I mean if it's gonna be a Hawaii theme we'll need tiki lights, a limbo pole, bright colored bowls and stuff." Kaliee explained throwing the car into drive and speeding down the street.

It didn't take us long to get to Walmart. As soon as we got inside we headed to the party section to see what we could find.

**"Where are you going first?" **

Daniel messaged me again. This was the third time in a row. Wow he must be really bored.

**"Walmart. We need to go to the party section and see if we can stuff there."**

**"Haha. No way. My mom's dragging us to Walmart first too." **

I smiled down at my phone thinking of what to reply. I could hear all the chit chat going on around me within the store.

"I want this mom."

"Do we need this at home?"

"Is this price the best?"

"Mommy is that Rini?"

"Rini?"

"I wonder if they have this in pink."

Wait did someone just say my sisters name?

"It is Rini and Laurin!" I heard again. I looked all around and until I did a 180 and saw littl Bradley pulling on his poor mothers arm trying to get to the girls.

"Girls." I said making all 3 stop "Look." Laurin and Rini followed where I was pointing and then a shocked happy look covered both their faces.

"Bradley!" They both shouted before racing to get to him. Once they reached him they both hugged him tackling him to the ground.

"Oh hello girls." Jayden greeted us with a smile as if our two little sister didn't just tackle her son to the ground with hugs. All three kids were now starting to stand up.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh just running some earrands." She answered then looked to her left then to her right "Bradley do you know where DJ went?" Bradley shook his head.

"Bathroom?" Bradley guessed "My brother is always in the bathroom." Kaliee and I tried our hardest not to giggled.

"Bradley." Jayden hissed to her son "DJ is my oldest son and he's growing up so fast. Bradley doesn't understand. Though I'm sure you girl understand." Kaliee and I nodded. We remember our weird 13 year all too well if you ask us.

"Well girls it was nice seeing you but I really do need to find my son. We have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it." Jayden told us with a smile. We smiled back then everyone said their goodbyes and went their own ways. I pulled my phone out of the purse as we started to make our way back to party section.

**"Sorry about that. My sister and her friend ran into one of their school friends. How's the shopping going?" **

"Oh Serena these would be perfect!" Kaliee cried out. I shook my head stuffed my phone back in my purse and then went to look to see what she wanted.

"Bye Serena! Bye Rini!" Kaliee and Laurin shouted from the car before zooming off.

"Bye Kaliee! Bye Laurin!" Rini and I chorused. Kaliee and Laurin helped Rini and I bring in the 10 bags we got at walmart and all the other stores we went to before they left. We ended up eating out with Kaliee and Laurin since it was so late by the time we were done. It was only 7 o'clock but Rini and I were pooped from being up so early this morning.

"Ready for bed kiddo?" I asked Rini. Rini nodded her head I could already see her eyes falling. Needless to say this would be quick.

Rini was asleep before I finished turning on her pegasus light, starting her music, and leaving her room. She could have a bath in the morning just like how I could have a shower. I yawned and walked down to my room. I threw my purse on my bed and quickly changed into cotton shorts and an over sized tee shirt. I got my phone out of my purse before pushing it to the ground so I could jump in bed. I quickly checked my messages. I had a few texts one from my mom, one from Kaliee already texting me. I had a few twitter notifications as well as instagram and things like that. What I didn't have was a new message from Daniel. We haven't talked since I messaged him at walmart. I quickly opened my kik app to see if maybe I just missed it. I didn't and he had read the message I sent him. I sighed. Do not freak out Serena he probably just got busy. Yeah he got busy. You need sleep time to go to sleep. So I did. I tried to go to sleep.

* * *

**SO?! What do you guys think about Daniel not replying? What do you think about this whole pool party thing? Think Serena can handle it? Love you!**

Teaser: When Serena doesn't get much sleep she gets grumpy. Nothing is worse then a grumpy teenage girl.


End file.
